lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Granger 'is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in TBA Fun Pack for the Harry Potter franchise. Background Hermione Jean Granger (b. 19 September, 1979) was a Muggle-born witch and the daughter of Mr and Mrs Granger, both dentists in London. Hermione was raised as a Muggle girl until, at age eleven, she learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending the school on 1 September, 1991, where she was subsequently sorted into Gryffindor House, despite having the choice to be in Ravenclaw. She possessed a brilliant academic mind, and proved to be a gifted student. She was very studious and bookish. Hermione first met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley aboard the Hogwarts Express. Both boys found Hermione unfriendly and somewhat of an insufferable know-it-all. Later her eagerness to please her professors and her constantly correct answers reinforced their initial impression. However, in spite of the cool relationship between the three, Hermione stepped in to take the blame from Ron and Harry after they had saved her from a troll on Halloween in 1991. Harry and Ron were surprised, but grateful and the three quickly became friends. In her second year, Hermione played a crucial role in the discovery of the Chamber of Secrets before falling victim to the basilisk unleashed upon Hogwarts following the opening of the Chamber. She was recovered from her petrification under the care of Madam Pomfrey with the assistance of Professor Sprout's Mandrake Restorative Draught. The following year, Hermione was granted permission to use, and was sent, a Time-Turner from the Ministry of Magic to facilitate her volition to study far more subjects than was possible without time travel. Later in the year, she and Harry would use the Time-Turner to rescue Sirius Black from the Dementor's Kiss as well as Buckbeak the hippogriff from execution. During her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W. She also helped Harry prepare for the Triwizard Tournament. In her fifth year, she was the driving force behind the creation of Dumbledore's Army. Later in her fifth year, she fought alongside Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In her sixth year, she fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and, at the beginning of what would have been her seventh year, the Battle of the Seven Potters in 1997. Hermione and Ron both decided not to return to Hogwarts for their final year of studies and instead chose to accompany Harry on his quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. She then fought in, and survived, the Battle of Hogwarts, as well as destroying Hufflepuff's Cup, a horcrux with Ron Weasley, using a basilisk fang found in the Chamber of Secrets (then opened by Ron imitating Harry saying "open" in Parseltongue). Following the Second Wizarding War, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to complete her education. Later she found employment with the Ministry of Magic, furthering the cause for the better treatment of house-elves, before being promoted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She eventually married Ron Weasley, and together they had two children: a daughter, Rose, and a son, Hugo. Hermione became the godmother of Harry and Ginny Potter's eldest son James and their only daughter, Lily. World '''Harry Potter'': Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Abilities * Magic * Magical Shield * Intelligence Access Trivia * She was leaked along with Harry Potter after hackers searched through the in-game files of the Starter Pack disc and found code that referenced her. ** She was then confirmed by Arthur Parsons at San Diego Comic-Con: 2016. * In all eight of the Harry Potter films, she was portrayed by Emma Watson. In the play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, she was portrayed by Noma Dumezweni. Emma will reprise her role in the game. ** Hermione is the only playable character from the original Harry Potter series whose actress reprises her role in the game. * She recycles her headpiece and wears a new outfit, which made their appearance first in the LEGO: Harry Potter games but the headpiece is different from her 2010 figure as it changes colour from brown to orange. * The name Hermione was derived from the Shakespearean play The Winter's Tale, namely from the Queen of Siciliy Hermione, the beautiful virtuous wife of Leontes and mother of Perdita and Mamilius, as well as being derived from Greek mythology as the name is also found in the only daughter of King Menelaus of Sparta and Helen of Troy and came from the name of Hermes, the Greek messenger of the god and the god of wit, eloqunce and quick thinking. * Originally, her last name was supposedly to be Puckle, and her middle name at some point in the franchise was Jane; however, J.K. Rowling changed it out for Jean, since it was also used for Dolores Umbridge's middle name, and she doesn't want the two to share the name. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Female Characters Category:2017 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Index Category:Magic Ability Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Keys Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Shield Ability Category:Intelligence Access Ability Category:Exclusive Characters